


Go light

by lachance, wtf_beats_2015



Category: American Writer RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_beats_2015/pseuds/wtf_beats_2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Амстердам и разбитые очки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go light

_stay together_  
_learn the flowers_  
_go light_  
Gary Snyder

Лето прошло в жаркой горячке грохочущих поездов и пыльных автобусов, осень началась с того, что Аллен разбил Грегори очки.

Нелепые очки-половинки в тонкой оправе медного цвета – такие бы больше пошли его бабушке. Аллен расплачивался по счету в очередном дурацком баре на окраине Амстердама, и, вяло переругиваясь с официантом из-за бокала какого-то паршивого чилийского вина, которое они вовсе не заказывали, задел их локтем. Очки полетели на пол и ударились правым стёклышком прямо о торчащий из сухой скрипучей древесины гвоздь. Этот гвоздь, по мнению Аллена, тоже не характеризовал бар с лучшей стороны. Возможно, он возмущал его даже больше, чем дрянное местное пиво.

Стёклышко треснуло посередине, и к оправе расползлось сеточкой мелких трещин, чудом не вылетело совсем.

Позже Грегори привёз их в Париж, со всей доступной ему бережностью обмотав рукавом своей рубашки и убрав на дно потёртого дорожного чемодана. Он периодически надевал их до самого лета 1959-го и, смеясь, объяснял, что это уже не просто очки – это вся его жизнь в одном символе. Питер недоуменно приподнимал брови и качал головой, а Аллену становилось легко и весело, особенно когда Корсо, которому мелкие трещинки очевидно заслоняли обзор, в очередной раз проливал токай на скатерть.

*

Дешёвое вино, неприлично красивые женщины, полуденное солнце, рассыпающееся медными монетками по брусчатке, лунные кексы за горсть юаней в Китайском квартале – первые пару недель всё это затмевает необходимость спать в парках и на вокзалах, ютиться у многочисленных подруг Корсо и целыми ночами бродить по набережной, как бездомные. Гинзберг почти любит Амстердам, что до Питера, то он проникся чем-то по отношению к нему с первого взгляда, и город едва ли смущается, показывая своё расположение в ответ.

Даже самая паршивая из забегаловок становится неплохим местом, если всюду горят свечи – перебои с электричеством случаются чуть ли не каждую неделю, и крошечные тёмные подвалы ночных баров освещаются лишь бледными дрожащими огоньками, в свете которых никто не видит, как Питер смеётся, утыкаясь Аллену в плечо, а Корсо, конечно, пытается стащить со стойки корзинку солёных крекеров. Возвращаясь со своей добычей, он широко победно улыбается, а потом замечает что-то в полутьме и взгляд его делается неподвижным.

В следующую минуту он уже наклоняется к молодой женщине с откровенно азиатскими чертами лица, скучающей у стойки, и говорит:

– Мисс, как Вы относитесь к утверждению о том, что поэт должен быть голодным?..

Смущаясь, она машинально поправляет причёску и неловко улыбается; Аллен прикусывает костяшки пальцев, чтобы не смеяться слишком громко, а Питер подбрасывает на ладони крекер и ловит его ртом.

*

Каждое из писем Аллен хранит с несвойственной ему бережностью, аккуратно складывает в стопки и перевязывает, и перевозит с собой из Америки во Францию, из Франции в Нидерланды, и повёз бы дальше – до самого края света. В голове у Билла яростная машина, производящая любовь и желчь, но дар бесценен, и утрата даже самых малозначительных его проявлений кажется Аллену чудовищным кощунством. Разбирая корреспонденцию, он обнаруживает, что случайно сохранил даже обрывок коричневой упаковочной бумаги, на которой аккуратным твёрдым почерком Берроуза было выведено краткое «Приятного путешествия» – несколько минут уходит на то, чтобы вспомнить, как в таких неприметных свёртках Билл передавал ему мескалин бесконечно далёкой весной сорок четвёртого.

Несколько минут Аллен просто сидит неподвижно, закрыв глаза и с силой сжимая пальцами край столешницы, сквозь сомкнутые веки просачивается слабый электрический свет – лампочка, покачиваясь под потолком, бросает резкие чернильные тени на потёртые стены, на мгновение высвечивая то паутину под потолком, то отверстия от шурупов, то следы от пуль.

– Ну и дыра, – усмехается в дверях Питер, бросая сумку у входа и потягиваясь всем телом, – здесь хотя бы вода есть?

Аллен ничего не отвечает, сосредоточенно перевязывая письма бечевкой, чтобы снова убрать на дно чемодана. Позже, задумавшись, он начинает вполголоса напевать себе под нос «вилли ли, вилли ли, вилли-ли, вилли-ли-ли-ли»*, пока вернувшийся Грегори не переспрашивает недоуменно: «Биеннале?».

*

Бархатный сентябрь – само время лишается последовательности, рассыпаясь на фрагменты, как картинка в калейдоскопе; жить здесь – как открыть наугад незнакомую книгу или прийти на киносеанс за полчаса до конца ленты. Символы привычны, но смысл их ускользает. Всюду – от набережной нахальной реки Амстел до квартала красных фонарей – десятки незнакомых языков, и Аллен может часами стоять у перил моста, невидящим взглядом смотря в толщу мутной воды и вслушиваясь в чужую речь, как в музыку.

Это идиллия почти медитативного порядка, но она быстро превращается в предисловие к плохой шутке, когда в доме напротив распахивается окно, и из него высовывается голый по пояс Грегори, по лицу которого сразу видно, что ему определённо нужны деньги. Он что-то кричит им, но слов не слышно за уличным шумом, потому Аллен только неуверенно улыбается ему в ответ, а Питер беззлобно смеётся, опираясь ладонями о тёплый металл; Корсо смотрит на них со смесью надежды и недоумения до тех пор, пока кто-то не уводит его обратно в комнату.

*

Грегори находит им дом на очередную ночь – крошечную квартирку в китайском квартале, принадлежащую сухой язвительной девице лет двадцати с небольшим; кажется, её зовут Джан или что-то вроде, Питер даже не запоминает, – и ночью Аллен, кое-как задремавший на колченогом стуле, смахивающем на орудие изощренной пытки, утыкается лицом ему в плечо. Вся его одежда в пыли, пыль покрывает шею, и волосы, и широкие смуглые ладони с неровно остриженными ногтями. Кажется, россыпи сероватых пятен нет только на стёклах очков в роговой оправе, съехавших во сне на кончик носа.

К двум часам ночи становится очень тихо – маленькая китаянка перестает ворочаться в своей спальне, Гинзберг во сне складывает руки на колени и приоткрывает рот; не слышно ни машин, ни человеческих голосов, ничего – ни единого признака того, что за стенами есть какая-то жизнь. Питер пытается нацарапать зубцом вилки на салфетке навязчивую строчку, которая могла бы перерасти в стихотворение, но у него ничего не выходит. Стоило бы наклониться и достать из чемодана карандаш и толстую тетрадь, но тогда Аллен, конечно, проснется.

Орловски бросает безнадежные попытки перенести надоевшую строчку на чистый лист и тем самым избавиться от неё, и смотрит в лицо человеку, уснувшему на его плече – лишённое всякого выражения, непривычно спокойное и расслабленное, и потому катастрофически юное. На мгновение Питеру кажется, что рядом с ним сидит тот тихий застенчивый мальчишка, студент Колумбийского университета, каким Аллена помнили Керуак и Берроуз, но каким он, Орловски, никогда его не знал.

Непривычное, одуряющее чувство, тягучее и жаркое, поднимается от живота к груди, оседает в гортани, проходит теплом по спине – то чувство, с которым смотришь, как человек, сидящий напротив в раскалённом автобусе (июль, удушающая жара выплавляет из тебя последний воздух), особенным, одним ему свойственным жестом поправляет упавшую на лицо прядь.

И безнадёжно влюбляешься.

*

Корсо знает три тысячи способов привлечь к ним внимание полиции, и кажется, собирается до отъезда воспользоваться каждым из них. Он распевает старые песни, те, что, вероятно, звучали из украденного в юности радиоприёмника, посреди Монетной площади, и пытается украсть мускат в лавке пряностей на цветочном рынке, и падает на колени возле каждой встреченной проститутки, и встаёт на руки на набережной, утверждая, что пройдёт так рядом с ними до самого отеля. Разумеется, Корсо теряет равновесие, и едва не падает в реку – Аллен успевает схватить его поперёк щиколоток и удержать, опасно перегнувшись спиной через парапет. Едва уловимое, молниеносное движение – реакция у Гинзберга отличная, но Питер все равно чувствует, как его сердце пропускает удар.

Грегори смеётся, вытирая пыльные ладони о брюки, и его несчастные очки падают на землю – разбитое стёклышко едва не вываливается из оправы, и Корсо с величайшей бережностью вставляет его обратно, бормоча себе под нос, что надо бы их закрепить как-то, в самом деле…

Питер только качает головой, думая, что, возможно, в том и заключается всё обаяние этого невероятного человека.

Очки.

**Author's Note:**

> *Вилли Ли – так Уильям Берроуз подписывал некоторые из своих писем, Ли – девичья фамилия его матери.


End file.
